vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Utsuro
|-|Utsuro= |-|Unmasked Utsuro= Summary Utsuro (虚) is the founder and was the first leader of the Tenshouin Naraku before Oboro. He is an evil persona of Yoshida Shouyou. After Shouyou's death, his body is reanimated back to his evil self. Imai Nobume stated that it is still unknown whether his Shouyou's self still remains or not. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Utsuro, Shinigami (called this by Nobume) Origin: Gintama Gender: Male Age: More than 500 years Classification: Human Mutate, First leader of the Tenshouin Naraku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 8; Reliant on Altana), Regeneration (Mid-High; Came back after being completely incinerated many times, likely one of them being turned into ashes, possibly Low-Godly; Stated to be able to recreate his body as much as he wants by absorbing the Altana of Earth), Inhuman Pain Tolerance, Expert Swordmanship, Proficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Hakkei Martial Artist, Power Bestowal (Able to grant immortality), Mind Control (Only applicable to those he has granted immortality), Aura, Paralysis Inducement (The fight between him and Umibouzu made Abuto paralyzed, unable to move, while totally not focusing on him at all), Air Manipulation (Able to create shockwaves), Extrasensory Perception (Able to locate anyone who has even a single speck of fear to him), Pressure Points, Multiple Personalities, Absorption (Absorbed planet's energy, granting him Immortality. He can absorb as much energy as he pleases, and recreate his body at will), Enhanced Senses (Experienced with having his eyes shut and able to adapt to being in a cell of complete darkness for a decade, able to sense other people while blinded), Resurrection (Resurrected after the events of the Silver Soul Arc, reborn as a baby. Not combat applicable), Resistance to Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Clairvoyance (Pluto couldn't read his attacks and mind), Disease Manipulation (Forests overflowing with Altana were able to cure any disease), Regeneration Negation (When on earth, even though he was cut by an Altana Sword, his regeneration was not negated), Biological Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level (On the same level as Umibozu, treated as the major threat. Able to take on the entire Shinsengumi and Yorozuya alongside the Yatos by himself at once), Hakkei Martial Art acupuncture points ignores conventional durability Speed: At least Hypersonic, likely higher (Superior to the likes of Gintoki and Takasugi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Immortality and Regeneration make him hard to kill) Stamina: Beyond human standards Range: Standard melee range normally; extended melee range with his katana Standard Equipment: His Katana Intelligence: He has an experience spanning over 500+ years, and is an extremely cunning mastermind. Weaknesses: His regeneration and immortality will be severely weakened if he leaves Earth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hakkei Martial art:' It is an attack on pressure points and meridians in some styles of Chinese martial arts used which is said to incapacitate or sometimes cause a delayed or even immediate death to an opponent. The points of attack used in hakkei correspond to the same locations as acupuncture points and other Chinese healing arts. A practitioner of hakkei is supposedly capable of inflicting serious harm to an individual by disrupting their chi or energy flow with their own, causing injury or death. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Due to his identity of being an evil persona of Shouyou, Utsuro is an expert at swords as he was able to take on Sougo, Nobume, and Kagura all at the same time. Utsuro stated that Gintoki had fought against his sword style before and claimed that Gintoki could not beat his style since he never did it before. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He is also very adept in hand-to-hand combat as he used the same open-palm strikes as Oboro against Gintoki and Sougo to cause serious damage to their bodies. *'Physical Attributes:' Utsuro was shown to have great physical strength, speed, agility, senses, and reflexes. Due to his identity of being an evil persona of Shouyou, Utsuro possesses even greater strength and physical attributes. *'Immortality:' Affected by the power of Altana /Ryumyaku, Utsuro is an absolute immortal; unable to die, age, rot, immune to all illnesses, diseases, disorder, poisons, toxins, spells, and will rapidly heal/regenerate from any and all injuries no matter how destructive and be restored to perfect health and condition. He can completely and perfectly heal and regenerate from all wounds, including lost limbs, lost organs, decapitation, even complete incineration and cannot be killed: as shown when he was forced to be executed by Gintoki and had his body burned, he came back to life after being beheaded, and incinerated. He can also concentrate the Altana somewhere on his body, if he loses such part (as an arm for example), he is able to regenerate from that piece. Note: So far it's unknown the upper limits of Utsuro, the hype suggests that he is superior to any threat that has been shown so far capable of being a threat to Umibouzu. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gintama Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Samurai Category:Leaders Category:Split Personalities Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Sunrise Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users